ReRun
by 4ever NaruIno
Summary: A hero died in fight, a goddess appeared before them will he be taken or will he be revived? my first fic so pls review it thx!
1. Life or Death

Re-Run

**Re-Run **

**(Chapter 1: Death)**

**A/N: Revised version of my first fanfiction. I change some of the lines here. hope you like this story more! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for if I did I would make Naruto and Ino pair IMMEDIATELY.**

**To distinguish the char voices:**

"Yo" – Speaking (of course)

'_yo' _– thinking

'_**yo'**_- kyuubi or inner.

--

A blonde was drifting from nowhere and was sleeping.

_'Zzzzzzz...'_

**_'Kit...'_**

_'Zzzzzz...'_

**_'Kit.'_**

_'Zzzzzzz... (snort)'_

**_'(vein pops outs) KIT!! huf huf'_**

'_Huh? What? Where's the Ramen? Kyuubi? Where am I?'_

'_**Apparently kit… we're dead… And we're in the middle of a pitch black hole of death'**_

'_WHAT? How did it happen?'_

'_**Well… remember that Sasuke guy you fought earlier?'**_

'_Well… If I remember correctly…'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_SASUKE! Come back to us! You have no reason to fight us anymore! You already killed your brother! For what reason do you still have to destroy Konoha!?" Naruto shouted. _

_The Uchiha grin at the blonde "Reason? There's one reason why I have to destroy Konoha… TO KILL YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC DREAM!!"_

_Naruto was shocked at the words Sasuke shouted out and readied his taijutsu stance "Fine. Be that way! I'll get you back no matter what even if I have to break every bone of your body or die trying!" _"_tch. Whatever and lets get started already for your funeral, Dobe." " You wish!"_ And so, they began to attck each other. Blow for blow.

_(DURING THE FIGHT)_

_Both of them are drawn to their last move. Both were exhausted and have used up too much chakra. They were now gasping for air since the intensity of the fight. Naruto is at 4-tailed kyuubi mode while Sasuke is at his Cursed Seal form. Both began their last jutsu. Naruto uses his Rasengan while Sasuke uses Black Chidori. This clash will be the last clash between each shinobi. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and stabbed him at the heart during the clash "Sayonara, Dobe, Your no match for me anyway…"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'_**Damn it kit! He's just too strong for us! I mean…too strong for YOU. I could've killed him myself but I'm stuck in you!' **_Yelled the Kyuubi.

'_Oh gee I'm sorry you were trapped inside and didn't even get out to help…Thanks a damn lot…...' _The blonde sarcastically muttered.

'_**So what're you going to do now? Surely, maybe your "precious" one must be crying now.' **_Asked Kyuubi.

'_You mean Ino-chan? I just hope what's best for her and hope she lives happily ever after with another boy she's happy with and forget about me…' _Naruto jokingly said.

'_**Are you even okay with that?' **_Kyuubi asked Naruto in a serious tone.

'_Yes... Maybe... Not Exactly...No. I wish I could protect her until the very end but I didn't.' _Naruto said sadly with tears streaming from his eyes.

'_**Don't blame yourself kit.' **_said Kyuubi, looking at the spiky blonde.

'_I wish I could kiss her right now and say not to worry about me……' _and the blonde began to wipe his tears and looked up the pitch black hole.

'_**Hey, you never even get to confess to her baka.' **_Kyuubi jokingly said.

'_I know that baka kitsune!' _Growled Naruto.

'_**YOU DARE CALL ME STUPID?!' **_Kyuubi angrily roared.

'_Yea? You really are.' _Naruto grinned expecting the fox to answer back.

'_**I'M NOT!!' **_shouted Kyuubi with an irritated voice.

'_It's true.' _Naruto concluded

'_**NO IT'S NOT!!' **_Kyuubi countered.

'_Whatever…' _Naruto boringly answered.

'_**HEY DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME BAKA!!' **_Kyuubi shouted but the blonde ignored him and stared at the darkness.

'_It sure is dark in here… hell, even a single spec can't be seen here.' _The blonde thought.

'_**It's kinda boring to look at. Much more boring than what you imagine in your mind... since all you imagine is ramen.' **_Kyuubi sighed knowing that what he told the blonde is true.

_'Stupid fox... It's good to think about things... especially ramen...' _Naruto drooled just thinking about it.

**_'Whatever kit. So what your last wish since... you know... I am stuck here forever for the rest of eternity... with YOU!!' _**Kyuubi growled at his statement.

'_Baka... all I wish is that I could see them one last time…' _Naruto sighed. Kyuubi then realized that he can see visions for a limited time and can only be used once.

'_**Sigh… Hey kit, I could show you a vision on what's happening to Konoha right now…' **_said kyuubi in a boring manner.

'_Really!?' _Naruto surprisingly asked.

'_**Yea, but only once but I warn you… the sight is not gonna be pretty…' **_warned the fox.

'_I can take it.' _Naruto bravely told the fox. Kyuubi saw the determination in Naruto's eyes and sighed.

'_**Fine. Thank me later. But remember this only is once. After this vision I can't do anymore got that kit?' **_Kyuubi explained to Naruto.

'_Sure, sure get on with it already!' Said Naruto impatiently._

Suddenly Kyuubi showed a vision of a grave with a bandana of the hidden leaf hanging at the edge of the stone and saw all of Naruto's friends sobbing over the grave. At first Naruto didn't recognize the grave but when he read his name on it, He held back his tears. He saw his friends crying for him. Shino and Shikamaru was too shocked to cry at the grave. Sakura suddenly spoke to the grave,"Naruto! How are you going to fulfill your promise of bringing Sasuke back if you died? You BAKA!!" Naruto tried to speak to her, "I'm sorry Sakura I couldn't bring him back… But hey, I repayed it with my own life." Naruto spoke mockingly. Lee then spoke "Naruto, be youthful always, even in death!" The thick browed boy cried a river at that time "Uhh… will do Furry Brow!" Naruto said. All of them gave him their last farewell. Naruto was so shocked. He tried to hold his tears back but couldn't. Then he saw Ino giving him flowers. "Naruto, you baka, I was planning confess to you when you come back but now it's too late…" She whispered as she run off crying. Naruto saw her eyes full sorrow and pain. He then saw unknown figure above the gates and recognize that figure as Sasuke. "Tch. pathetic Dobe. If only he stay out of my way you wouldn't get killed." Sasuke said while an annoyed look. He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed to close this vision " Stop it…" he said while crying in fear and anger. "STOP ITTTT!!" Suddenly the vision ended.

'_**Told you, you couldn't take it.' **_Kyuubi frowned.

'_Shut up, fox.' _Replied the blonde sadly.

'_**Whatever.tch' **_Kyuubi growled.

'_I wish I could go back in time.' _He thought.

'_**Heh... You wish... but you can't' **_said Kyuubi while smirking.

"You can…." A voice came out of nowhere echoing in the dark.

'_Huh? You heard that fox?' _Naruto looked around the pitch black dimension only to see nothing there.

'_**Yea, keep on guard.' **_Kyuubi said.

'_Right.'_ Naruto replied and readied his stance.

"You can…" A voice is heard again.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked. Suddenly a flash of light appeared out of nowhere revealing a Goddess that wore a white garment as pure as the snow and shone as bright as the sun. "Who are you?" Naruto asked anxiously. "I'm the goddess of time and I'm here to help you." "How?" Naruto asked. "I will bring you back in time so that you can save him." The blonde was shocked at the words of the Goddess.

"You can?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." The Goddess replied.

"There isn't any catch in this…is there?"

"Well, there is one."

"What is it?"

"You cannot tell anyone that you are from the future. Only the one you trust should know..."

"Why me?"

"Because the Uchiha would also threaten the Gods if he continued this. You're the only one that can beat him." The Goddess replied smiling.

"Uhhhhh….. ok? Thanks a lot, Ms.Goddess!" Naruto said happily.

"I have a name you know. It's Maya. And you'll now go back through time." Maya said.

Suddenly a portal was made and our hero went through time but before that Maya gave him an unknown scroll that contained a high level Rank-S jutsu that is to be used wisely.

And so Naruto traveled through time and time went into a pitched black hole.

_**BRIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!**_

'_**Hey kit wake up! You'll be surprised when you look at the mirror.' **_Kyuubi snickered.

'_What? Am I alive? What happened? Oh… I'm at my bed.' _Naruto got up and went to the bathroom.

"**NANIIIIIIII?!"**

**A new tale of Naruto began.**

**--**

**JoeD: That was through… At least Naruto MIGHT be happy when he saw what happened hehe…**

**Naruto: Ya Think?**

**JoeD: ehehe… anyway… R&R k?**

**Naruto: Joe-baka will update as soon as possible so wait for it ne?**

**JoeD: You're the baka here!**

**Naruto: Am Not!!**

**JoeD: Are too!! **

**Naruto: Whatever…**

**JoeD: HEY DON"T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME BAKA!!**


	2. A new Beginning

ReRun

ReRun

(Chapter 2: A New Beginning)

**A/N:(huf)(huf), okay, I trying to keep up with the lost chapter I deleted. Pls be patient and enjoy the story. R&R k?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I kill them because I don't own them. (grins)**

**--**

"NANIIIII?! What the hell happen to my body? I just shrunk to a twelve-year old boy!" A blonde shouted.

'_**You stupid little brat. Did you not listen to the explanation of the Goddess?! Fool.' **_Kyuubi growled.

'_Explanation? Oh that explanation.' _Naruto replied still thinking about the lecture.

'… _**Your not reliable, as usual. But anyway check the calendar.' **_Naruto then rushed to see the calendar.

'_One week before the Genin exams…hmmm, what to do by then?' _the blonde thought.

'_**I suggest training with the S-ranked scroll that the Goddess gave you. It might come in handy.' **_Kyuubi suggested. _**'And besides, It's still 3:00 in the morning… so your gonna go for it?'**_

'_Sure, why not! I'll first study the scroll…' _Naruto said with a smile.

_**One Hour Later…**_

'_Woah… This rocks! This S-Rank jutsu will REALLY come in handy… better practice it since I know the how to form the two requirements…' _Naruto said with excitement _'But first… I need some freakin' weights if I want to come back to my former, very fast old self of the future and I also need some new clothings.' _Naruto then dressed up, and rushed out of the door to buy weights.

'_**I swear kit, You might be better than you old self. And maybe the attitude from before have given you a tremendous effect, like your thinking for example.' **_Kyuubi smirked.

'_Yea your ri…HEY! I do think! Sheesh… what makes you think that way huh?' _Naruto complained.

'_**Hmmm… Let me think… Before, you're a snobbish, lazy, loud mouthed prankster who keeps on charging directly without thinking about the situation!' **_Kyuubi growled.

'_I AM NOT!' _Naruto complained.

'_**What ever… let just go and buy them… oh, and don't forget about doing Henge first k? You don't want the villagers to kill you.'**_Kyuubi stated.

'_Sure thing.' _Naruto replied as he executed a full body henge.

_**One hour later…**_

'_I look kinda cool… not to mention that I'm wearing weights. Ugh… need to get use to them…' _Naruto thought as he look at himself at the mirror.

He wore his jacket and pants as when his older but a little smaller to fit him. And wore a 50lbs. of weights in his arms, 30lbs. for his legs, and 80lbs. for his chest.

"Let's start training!" He shouted as he made his way to the training area.

_**After four hours…**_

Naruto was exhausted from his intense training with the help of his clones. He ran a hundred laps around Konoha non stop and trained all his jutsu and taijustu, especially his S-ranked jutsu and only learned a small amount of it.

"(huf)(huf) Gah! I need a break if I want to train again! What time is it anyway?" Naruto looks at the clock. "Oh man! Only one hour before the start of the class. I still want to train!" Naruto complained.

'_**Baka, you can always use the Kage Bunshin to substitute you while you train.' **_Kyuubi replied.

'_Oh, right… sorry ' bout that hehe…never thought about it.' _Naruto said then he uses his technique.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He shouted while he summoned another clone.

"Alright I want you to substitute me in class while I'm training ok?" Naruto commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" The clone responded.

"Ok. Off you go now!" He said and the clone was headed to class.

_**9 o' clock at the Classroom…**_

The Naruto clone arrived before the bell ring and was surprisingly listening to the lecture, heck, even Iruka was amazed at Naruto who always drift to sleep during class.

"Ummm… Naruto, Are you ok?" Iruka worringly asked.

"Of course Iruka-sensei. Are you done with your lecture?" Naruto asked.

Iruka was supposed to reply when the bell rang.

"Yes Naruto and you may be dismissed. Oh and don't forget about the exam next week. Study hard." Iruka left the room while the others were discussing about the weird behaviour of Naruto.

"Woah. What happened to the prankster?"Kiba asked.

"Something is strange about him today…" Hinata thought.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said sleepishly.

"I kinda like it…" Choji answered while eating his chips.

"SASUKE!" Sakura tried to glomp the Uchiha heir but failed miserably.

"Hmf." Was always Sasuke's only replied but inside he's thinking.

"Stupid Forehead… C'mon let's just ask him ourselves!" Ino replied.

They were discussing about it and decided to ask Naruto personally.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"Oh, hi guys! Sorry but I gotta go see ya!" Naruto replied as he dashed his way to the corridors.

"Hmmm… maybe he's planning to do something for his pranks or something…" Shikamaru spoke.

"Yea… let just leave him be…" They replied as they are headed home.

The Naruto clone was outside the Classroom and then he poofed out.

_**Meanwhile around 5 o' clock pm in the training field…**_

A battered, exhausted Naruto was heading home. He was done in his training he immediately was used to the weights he was using and was planning to add more weights.

"Man, It was a hard day today. But still, I want to improve it within the week. Of course with the help of my clones and the gravity seals Kyuubi thaught me when I was older."

'_**Be grateful kit.' **_Kyuubi replied sleepishly.

'_Whatever, tomorrow, shall we go up one level?' _Naruto asked.

'_**Since your in level 4, sure why not but don't come to me whining if your hurt or something.' **_Kyuubi stated annoyingly.

'_Let's train again tomorrow!' _Naruto said with excitement. "but first…. RAMEN!!" Naruto shouted as he made his way to the stand.

'_**I swear that if I'm out of here, I'll destroy that Ramen stand…' **_Kyuubi mumbled.

Naruto was then happily chatting with Teuchi and Ayame while eating his Ramen.

And so, the day was ended and ready for the next day.

--

**A/N: So how's the revision so far? Hope you like this better than the other one. I'll update this as soon as possible. R&R peace out!**

**RASENGAN!**


	3. Favor

**ReRun**

**(Chapter 3: Favor)**

**A/N: Hey! Thx for the wait! Here is chapter 3 now! Just enjoy it and R&R after k?**

**I'm writing a new story so update for this story will be prolonged. But it doesn't mean I'm abandoning it! So look if have a chance…hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Stupid disclaimer… I WANT to own Naruto but I can't! Why me??**

**--**

**(Time skip)**

Three days have passed. Naruto was camping and training in the training grounds with the aid of the Kage Bunshins. He went from time to time to the town of Konoha to buy weights. Naruto already wore 180lbs. on his arms and legs while an outrageous 230lbs. on his chest. Naruto was still training at the grounds training with chakra control when he saw the time.

"Oh, it's time already? Better summon one clone." Naruto said as he unleash his technique.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He shouted as another clone poofed out from nowhere.

"You know what to do." He said as the clone nooded and disappeared.

"Now where were we? Oh yes…" He said as he continued on with his training.

**Meanwhile at the Academy…**

Naruto was doing his usual strange bahviour while listening to Iruka's teachings. Iruka, still lecturing was thinking of the strange attitude Naruto is showing for the last 3 days. Iruka then began to worry.

After classes, the gang began to discuss about the way Naruto was acting.

"It's been 3 days now and he still haven't change. There's must be something seriously wrong here." Kiba complained.

"And he didn't asks me out on date as usual… Something is seriously wrong here…" Sakura said wimping.

Then emo boy entered the group then suddenly Sakura and Ino ran to Sasuke in slow motion.

"SASUKE!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

"Your annoying." Sasuke replied. Suddenly after the two girls heard this they began to feel the shivering sound echoeing in their ears "Your annoying." It repeated again and again and both suddenly became depressed and cried anime style.

"I know. It seems like he's hiding something from us." Ino who first snapped out of her depression looked suspiciously at Naruto.

"U-um, I think we should not intrude on what he's doing or acting…We might bother him…" Hinata said with a worried voice.

"I agree with Hinata, we should ignore it and besides, it's kinda good he's acting this way." Choji said while chomping on his chips.

"Shut it chip boy! I think we should ask him about it so that we might help him out. Got any reason not to this time, lazy bum?" Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"I've got nothing, I was beginning to get curious about the way he acts…troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

And so, they began to walk their way to the blonde.

"Hey, Naruto we wanted to speak to you." Kiba said.

"Um, sorry guys not today." Naruto replied.

" But this is important." Kiba said as Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ok. So what is it?" Naruto questionly asked.

"Naruto, you can tell us what's bothering you. We can help." Ino said.

"Nothing at all. Why you ask?" Naruto replied.

"Because, you were acting strangely in class when in fact you are supposed to prank on Iruka-sensei." Ino said with a glare on him.

"Yea, and you were supposed to ask me out and I reject you. What's with you?!" Sakura annoyingly shouted.

"Um, nothing at all Sakura. But I need to get going, see ya!" Naruto said with a foxy smile and disappeared.

Sakura was shocked when he didn't add a "chan" in her name she thought he seriously lost it.

"Something is up." Ino said.

"Yea, there might be something he's hiding." Shikamaru spoke.

"What gotten into him?!" Sakura shouted.

They're still discussing about Naruto and after a while, they went home.

**7 o' clock at the training field…**

"(huf)(huf) That was a though day… I can't release that much energy fast as said in the scroll, it might blast off in my face as usual… but hey! I got some intense training! I can't wait to go back home after this week. Oh and need more weights tomorrow." Naruto mumbled to himself.

'_**Hey kit, you improved dramatically, from where I see it your still far from your old self. But still it's a good start. Wanna try to step up a notch?' **_Kyuubi said while yawning.

'_Sure! Let's see I'm on level 5… ok I gonna go for it!' _Naruto shouted.

_**Next Day…**_

It was the genin academy test but it was too early around 6:00 am and Naruto was about to go to the academy but not before some warm ups.

"**Was it really necessary to send a kage bunshin wearing the horrible jumpsuit?" Kyuubi asked.**

'_Well yeah! So that they won't suspect anything. And besides… I show them how dashingly I look today WITHOUT the jumpsuit… but I was really wondering why are you glaring at my orange jumpsuit from before? I mean it's not bad right?' _

"**Uh huh? You expect me to believe this… trash will help you? Think again. It's screaming to the world ' SUCK MY BIG AND SAGGY BALLS LIKE A MAN!' or better yet 'KILL ME! OR I'LL POUNCE YOU TO MY ORANGENESS!'"**

'_Ok, ok I get it. Sheesh… But I change right? It's all because of your advice repeated a hundred times. Not to mention Ino- chan's reaction to my new outfit!' _He replied grinning.

"**Oi! As much as I hate to chat with you your gonna be late for school." **

"Oh Crap!" Naruto said as he rush to school while reminded again about the incident that will happen today.

"Man, I have to face Mizuki- teme and act again? NO WAY! I'll beat him up to a pulp!" Naruto Shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. Naruto got his things and got ready for school.

Into the shadow Naruto moved as he hid himself in the villages.

" It's time… To show myself to the people! Oh Yeah!" Naruto shouted

'_**Heh. I bet you would top this no problem.' **_Kyuubi thought.

The Blonde rushed to the academy awaiting for the test.

--

**HA!! I did it! Sorry for the LOOOOOOOONG Wait. I'm supposed to work you know but anyway Pol1 time!**

**Would you let Zabuza Live or Haku, or Both or None at all?**

**Zabuza-**

**Haku-**

**Both-**

**None(same story)-**

**Vote is until after 5th chapter R&R k? Peace out.**


End file.
